The modern “mini-gun,” or M-134, can trace its origins to the original Gatling gun of the mid-nineteenth century. It is a machine gun which fires projectiles in an automatic fashion. In the process of firing these projectiles, the gun utilizes a plurality of barrels (usually six) which consecutively rotate in a circular circuit into a single position which allows for the firing of a projectile. Each barrel, then, is only used to fire one-sixth of the projectiles, spending the remaining time cooling in an air current caused by the rotation of the barrels. Over time, many improvements have been made to the original Gatling gun, resulting in the modern M-134. However, each variant of the M-134 has always featured the rotatable barrels which are the signature characteristic of this family of firearms.
Muzzle flash is a problem for many firearms, and the M-134 and other multi-barreled firearms are no exception. Muzzle flash is a complex phenomenon with a number of components. Two primary components of muzzle flash are unburnt powder/explosive and the mixing of ambient air and gasses from the firing explosion. Hot, fuel-rich gasses mix with ambient air in the latter case, causing an explosive flash. In the case of the former, the unburnt powder sparks as it leaves the barrel, causing a source of light and heat. In the case of a multi-barreled firearm such as an M-134, the problem of muzzle flash is compounded by ammunition being rapidly fired. This presents not only more opportunity for muzzle flash, but also a potential for component build-up leading to larger and more noticeable muzzle flashes.
Many strategies have been developed in the past to combat muzzle flash, in particular with the M-134 and its variants. One of the most common is to attempt to hide the flash with a large collar around the barrels; but, this method really does not solve the problem as muzzle flash still occurs and may be seen at certain angles outside of a target zone. Other mechanical methods of reducing muzzle flash, specifically using flash suppressors and muzzle brakes, have also been attempted. These devices tend to disrupt the flow of propulsive gasses, in particular the initial shock wave from the explosion, which contribute to the muzzle flash. However, this strategy would require a suppressor on each barrel of an M-134 or other rotary multi-barreled weapon. Another strategy is to add chemical compounds, usually salts, to the powder so as to neutralize the fuel-rich gasses. However, this strategy tends to increase both smoke and residue.
The present invention is a barrel clamp for a Gatling-style, multi-barreled, rotary firearm, such as the M-134, which not only serves to support the barrels of the firearm, but also features vanes which direct airflow inward in a manner to lessen muzzle flash and also assist in cooling barrels after use in the firing cycle. Prior art barrel clamps and muzzle brakes have used vanes in an effort to direct airflow associated with firing a mini-gun, however these structures were used to deflect the expanding muzzle gasses outward, reducing pressure around the barrels and contributing torque to the system in an effort to assist the rotation of the barrels. Directing fresh air into the system increases torque against the rotation of the barrels and is counter-intuitive to traditional designs.
The present invention represents a departure from the prior art in that the barrel clamp of the present invention directs fresh air currents onto the barrels of the firearm and doing so in a manner to disrupt the accumulation of fuel-rich gasses from the act of firing ammunition, thus reducing muzzle flash.